Damn! Seriously?
by Zfuchsia
Summary: Chanyeol yang masih remaja dengan gejolak hormonnya. Dan janjinya dengan seseorang, cinta pertamanya. Chansoo/Chanbaek GS! Chap3 updated. Read? Review!
1. Chapter 1 : Murid baru

Zfuchsia, presents :

**Damn! Seriously?!**

**Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan dan lainnya.**

Chanyeol yang masih remaja dengan gejolak hormonnya. Dan janjinya dengan seseorang, cinta pertamanya.

oOo

"_Kamu sedang apa?". "Aku sedang mencari semanggi berdaun empat". "Untuk apa mencarinya?". "Ibuku sakit. Hiks, aku ingin membuat permohonan pada semanggi berdaun empat". "Tapi suster Kim bilang semanggi itu berdaun tiga". "Tidak! Semanggi berdaun empat ada, hiks. Pasti ada."_

_Ditengah kebingungannya, anak laki-laki itu mengambil selotip di kantong belakangnya dan memetik daun semanggi kecil berdaun tiga dan merobek sehelai daunnya lalu menempelkan sehelai tadi pada semanggi lainnya dengan selotipnya. Sehingga kini semanggi itu berdaun empat, meski dengan sehelai daunnya yang ditempel selotip._

"_Ini". "A-apa?". "Semanggi berdaun empat, sekarang buat permohonan untuk ibumu ya". "Hiks, t-terimakasih". "Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.". "Hiks. Namaku—"_

oOo

"Mimpi itu lagi.."

oOo

"Selamat pagi tuan muda.", beberapa anak buah ayahnya yang kekar dan bertato serta mengenakan pakaian khas jepang menyapanya dengan ramah. Kelewat ramah sebenarnya, karena kini para yakuza itu tersenyum amat lebar begitu melihat calon ahli waris klan mereka. Astaga, Chanyeol mengeluh dalam hati namun tetap membalas senyuman anak buahnya.

Chanyeol mengurut keningnya. Laki-laki kelewat tinggi itu menangisi kehidupan SMA-nya yang kacau akibat takdirnya sebagai seorang pewaris klan Park satu-satunya setelah adiknya yang sialan itu kabur meninggalkan Korea dan kembali ke kampung halaman ibunya di Jepang. Kalau tahu adik sialannya itu kabur, Chanyeol juga pasti ikut. Namun setelahnya Chanyeol menyadari, disinilah tanggung jawabnya sebagai anak tertua. Mau tak mau harus ada yang meneruskan keluarga ini. Chanyeol menghela napas.

Dengan rasa tidak rela Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan secepat mungkin meninggalkan pengawal-pengawalnya. Beralasan bahwa ia akan ada kelas pagi meski pada kenyataannya kelasnya hari ini tidak akan dimulai sebelum jam 9 berhubung ada rapat guru pagi itu.

"Selamat jalan tuan muda."

Gila, dia laki-laki dan masih dikawal saat akan ke sekolah. Mungkin dia satu-satunya di dunia ini. Mau ditaruh dimana lagi mukanya hari ini? Salahkan para mafia yang akhir-akhir ini sering menyerang wilayah kekuasaan klan Park sehingga pengikutnya yang memang terlalu protektif memaksanya melakukan ini hingga seminggu ke depan.

oOo

"Sial. Sial siaaaal! Huh! Kenapa juga mommy tidak membangunkankuuuu!".

Perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan sepotong bacon di tangannya itu kini sibuk mengunyah dan menyumpah sembari berlari kencang ke salah satu sisi pagar sekolahnya yang lebih pendek dari pagar di sisi lain. Setelah mengambil tumpuan, gadis itu pun meloncati pagar sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di seberang tembok itu. Saking paniknya, gadis itu tanpa sadar mengarahkan sepatu pantofelnya pada laki-laki tinggi yang juga siswa di MID highschool itu dan..

KRAKK! –hidung seseorang sepertinya patah.

Disusul dengan bunyi benturan di tanah yang cukup keras.

"Tuhaaaaaannn!", Chanyeol berteriak. Dia tak pernah sesial ini sebelumnya di pagi hari. Laki-laki tinggi itu membuka matanya dan menemukan gadis pendek berdada lumayan besar dan memakai celana dalam bermotif polkadot kuning yang kini duduk di perutnya. Oh Tuhan, kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan hidungnya basah dengan sesuatu yang mengalir, darah. Tentu, semua akan mimisan setelah hidungnya ditendang dengan sepatu pantofel. Damn, disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya ia memperhatikan motif celana dalam seorang gadis. Hormon remajanya benar-benar gila!

"M-maafkan akuuu!", jerit gadis pendek tadi sambil bangun dengan gugup.

"Yah! Kau pikir ini gym?! Apa-apaan kau melompat begitu?! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada hidungku!", Chanyeol bangkit dan memaki gadis itu. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang sebentar sebelum akhirnya normal kembali.

"Cuma berdarah sedikit". "Apanya yangs sedikit! Hidungku berdarah dasar anak monyet! Kamu menendang wajahku!". "Apa kamu bilang?! Kamu saja yang terlalu lemah dasar anak kelebihan kalsium. Lagipula kan aku sudah minta maaf! Sudah ya, aku telat dadaaah!"

Dan dengan itu gadis itu menghilang. Chanyeol melongo sambil menyumpal darah di hidungnya. Dalam kepalanya, ia clueless. Kemana anak monyet itu? Apa dia juga anak sekolah MID? Persetan dengan itu, hidungnya yang mimisan lebih penting.

Dan Chanyeol menghuni ruang UKS pagi itu. Ia sudah menduganya, pagi yang buruk akan berlanjut buruk

oOo

Chanyeol menghela napas sambil sesekali menarik gulungan tissue di hidungnya yang masih terdapat bercak merah. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, agak menyesal juga pria tinggi itu setelah menolak bujukan suster di UKS untuk tinggal lebih lama di ruang UKS dan beristirahat lebih lama. Dia sih tidak masalah kalau harus berlama-lama berbaring, toh pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah bahasa inggris. Ia kurang menyukai gurunya yang sok ganteng dan cerewet itu. Meski pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan memperhatikan gurunya karena 4 bulan lagi ujian nasional.

Tetapi berlama-lama di UKS juga bukan ide baik. Hidungnya memang masih bermasalah, tetapi suster di UKS sekolahnya lebih bermasalah. Pakaiannya hari ini benar-benar membuatnya kepanasan setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa suster di sekolahnya itu memakai baju suster dengan belahan dada super rendah, **-ukuran dadanya mungkin 38C- **belum lagi dengan panjang roknya yang bahkan tidak melewati setengah pahanya **–dan menunjukkan celana dalam hitam transparan- **serta suaranya yang **–super seksi-** terkesan mendesah-desah begitu. Oh hormon sialan! Berhenti menambahkan kalimatku. Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati dan berharap ia tidak terangsang dengan selangkangan tegak mengacung. Ayo bayangkan kepala sekolahnya dengan bikini! Jerit siswa ABG itu dalam hati berkali-kali sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke mejanya.

"..Yeol?"

Suara lembut menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo, teman sekelasnya. Ralat, teman sekelasnya yang paling cantik **–dengan dada ukuran 34B-** dan kini memandanginya khawatir. Chanyeol sudah menyukai Kyungsoo sejak mereka masuk SMP hingga SMA sekarang ini.

"Y-ya?". "Kau tidak apa? Wajahmu lecet. Dan kenapa hidungmu disumpal tissue?". "O-oh tidak, aku tadi ditendang anak perempuan". "Heee?!".

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat melihat raut terkejut Kyungsoo. Matanya yang besar membulat dan alisnya tertaut. Tuhan, terima kasih karena telah mengirimkan malaikatmu ini untukku. Untung saja hidungnya masih tersumpal tissue. Akan memalukan kalau ia mimisan hanya karena melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo.

"Aku serius. Anak perempuan itu seperti monyet, dia melompati tembok di sisi barat dan menendang wajahku seperti gorila kesurupan."

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa saat. "Kalian berkelahi?"

Chanyeol baru akan menyuarakan jawabannya sebelum ucapannya dipotong oleh guru bahasa inggris yang juga wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas sambil mengetukkan penggaris kayunya ke dinding berkali-kali. "_Okay class, please sit down and silent. We have a new family here_".

Dalam sekejap suasana riuh kelas tersebut berganti sunyi. Namun beberapa siswi masih berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa malu. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"_So, please introduce yourself sweetheart. Calm down, we won't bite you._". Suasana kelas pun kembali riuh dengan respon gadis-gadis akibat celetuk garing dari guru mereka. Guru bahasa inggris itu, Kris, juga mau tak mau tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Ini yang Chanyeol kurang suka dari guru bahasa inggrisnya. Cerewet dan sok ganteng. Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Keduanya tanpa sengaja bertatapan dan ia melayangkan senyuman terbaiknya yang meski kadang dihina oleh temannya karna lebih pantas disebut cengiran daripada senyuman.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada wali kelas mereka. Sejenak Chanyeol merasa melihat semburat tipis kemerahan di pipi Kyungsoo, gadis imut idamannya. Apa Kyungsoo malu karna ia tersenyum padanya? Bunuh Chanyeol sekarang juga bunuh dia. Ia tidak butuh tissue lagi untuk menyumpal hidungnya. Biar darah mengucur dari hidungnya sampai mati ia rela Tuhan! Asalkan ia bisa terus melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu hanya padanya, dengan rambut dan pakaian yang berantakan, di ranjangnya. _Damn!_

"Chanyeol Park!", Suara berat Kris memecah fantasi kotor Chanyeol. Dan ia sedikit bingung antara harus bersyukur dan menyumpah karenanya.

"Iya pak?"

"_Please focus. If you're not interested about the idea being here with us, you could leave anytime_". Chanyeol diam, tak menanggapi sindiran tersebut meskipun kepalanya sedikit panas karena malu.

Wali kelas mereka pun melanjutkan. "_And Miss Kyungsoo? Do you mind to give our new family a little tour in our school?"_

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya mendenar nama Kyungsoo disebut. Kemudian tatapan Chanyeol beralih ke siswi baru di kelasnya itu, gadis mungil berwajah imut dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi, dada besar yang mungkin hanya 32 dengan cup hampir B mengingat tubuh gadis itu yang lebih kurus dari Kyungsoo. Tunggu, Chanyeol melebarkan matanya dan sontak berteriak memaki siswi baru tersebut.

"Anak monyet! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini hah?!". Dengan sekejap laki-laki tersebut menarik tissue dari hidungnya dan membuangnya.

Chanyeol menyumpah dalam hati dan meralat kalimatnya lagi. Siswi baru ini tidak ada imut-imutnya! Yang ada ia ingin menenggelamkan kepala anak perempuan itu kedalam kloset sekarang juga, pelaku penganiayaan dirinya yang menyebabkan hingga tadi hidungnya tersumpal tissue.

"_What_? Heh! Kamu lagi ternyata si lembek!", siswi baru itu membalas makian Chanyeol tak kalah keras.

"Apa kau bilang?!". "Lembek! Kamu itu lembek, baru kusenggol sedikit sudah terkapar". "Kamu menginjakku dan kamu bilang menyenggol? _What the f_-"

Kris mendelik tajam dan menyela, "Stop!".

"Mr Chanyeol, jika kamu punya waktu luang untuk menyumpah. Kuharap kamu tidak keberatan untuk menggantikan miss Kyungsoo menemani Miss Baekhyun mengelilingi sekolah setelah ini.".

Chanyeol mendelik horor sekaligus jijik. Dengan tatapan seolah-olah baru saja menyaksikan squidward _striptease_ di depannya. Chanyeol please, squidward tak pernah bercelana. Secara teknis gurita satu itu selalu telanjang.

"_Okay that's all. Have a good time class. See you in 3 hours_". Dengan itu wali kelas mereka meninggalkan kelas. Mau tak mau menyisakan dua muridnya yang masih bertatapan tajam, dengan bonus tatapan penasaran dari seluruh penghuni kelas C.

oOo

Anyeong. Author lama akun baru. Cerita ini kubuat setelah menonton 3 episode dari Nisekoi. Aku ingin membuat cerita versiku sendiri dengan plot tersebut. Dengan gaya tulisan yang well, inilah aku. _Kumohon ambil yang baik dan abaikan yang buruk dari ff ini_. Dan apakah ini harusnya kupindahkan ke rate M? Karena kupikir ff ini masih _safe _untuk remaja. Bukan anak kecil yang sok remaja loh ya.

Aku membuat draft ff ini untuk kesenanganku sih. Ff ini kulanjutkan apabila mendapat respon dari minimal 20 reader. Atau 25? Lmao. A lil review wont hurt, right? Anyway aku belum memutuskan pair manakah yang akan jadi OTP disini. ChanSoo? ChanBaek? What do you think about it?


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenangan

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri bangku Chanyeol begitu bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang tadinya menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo. "Y-ya?"

"Pelipismu.. I-itu". Kyungsoo mengecilkan suaranya, Chanyeol sampai harus menajamkan telinganya.

"Peli-Akh". Chanyeol meringis. Ia baru sadar ada luka di pelipisnya, pantas saja daritadi pelipisnya perih. Sialan, anak baru itu benar-benar seperti gorila! Ah, menyedihkan sekali ia harus terlihat lembek seperti ini di depan Kyungsoo. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengunyah anak baru itu hingga tulang-tulangnya sekarang juga.

"Ini. Biar kutempelkan plester di lukamu". "Tidak usah. Luka ini nanti juga sembuh sendiri". "J-jangan begitu. Nanti lukanya infeksi seperti lukamu saat pekan olahraga SMP dulu"

Kyungsoo kekeuh mendekati Chanyeol sembari menunjukkan plester. Dan Chanyeol membatu. Dia tidak bisa menolak ataupun merespon apapun. Aroma tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya lemas dan bergairah di saat bersamaan. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini Changyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir lembab Kyungsoo dengan kilatan pink, yang kemungkinan besar efek lipgloss yang dipakai gadis itu.

Chanyeol semakin menahan nafasnya ketika ia bisa melihat samar-samar bra abu-abu yang dipakai Kyungsoo dibalik seragamnya. Bra sialan. Padahal aku bisa memegangi payudara Kyungsoo sepanjang hari kalau gadis itu memintanya. Meremas juga bi-

"Sudah".

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Apa yang ia pikirkan barusan? Astaga hormonku! Tenang sedikit _dude. _

"Chanyeol?". "Y-ya, Kyungsoo". "Apa kau marah karena aku menempelkan plester di wajahmu?".

Kyungsoo terlihat cemas, dan Chanyeol ingin menggigit pipi gadis itu sekarang juga **–dan juga telinga, lalu leher dan turun ke bahu dan dan..**

DUKK!

Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Otaknya benar-benar harus dicuci. Ia meringis, sepertinya ia harus mengurangi kebiasaannya menonton film dewasa.

Kyungsoo terlihat panik sekarang. "Chanyeol? Kamu baik-baik saja?".

"M-maaf Kyungsoo! Astaga aku ah kamu. Eh maksudku aku baik saja". Chanyeol mati kutu. Ia pun menggaruk tengkuknya lalu tertawa garing.

Kyungsoo mendesah lega lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol kembali melihat dada Kyungsoo. **Bra abu-abu dengan renda putih. **Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil menahan napas lalu melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan lalu menutupi bagian depan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam kaku, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sepertinya gadis itu menyadarinya.

"M-maaf, Kyungsoo". "A-aku.. Chanyeol, aku bukan begitu. Hari ini aku terburu-buru karena kakakku tidak bisa mengantarku karena ia harus yudisium di kampusnya dan aku lupa memakai kaos dalam dan-"

Kyungsoo hampir menangis, mata bulatnya sudah siap meneteskan air mata ketika tiba-tiba tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya. Chanyeol juga kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

Chanyeol memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. "Aku tahu." _Karena aku memperhatikanmu sejak lama Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo makin menunduk, ia sangat malu saat ini. Chanyeol sendiri bisa melihat telinga Kyungsoo yang ikut memerah. Demi -**bikini yang dipromosikan-** Miranda Kerr, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut. Chanyeol sampai harus menahan napas **–agar tidak menerjangnya lalu meniduri Kyungsoo detik ini juga-**.

"Pakai yang benar Kyungsoo". "I-iya. Maaf Chanyeol. T-terimakasih banyak". "Bukan apa-apa, hehe"

Kyungsoo masih menunduk, tapi dari posisinya sekarang ia dapat melihat gadis impiannya itu kini sedang memakai jaketnya yang kebesaran di wajahnya. Wajah memerahnya dan malu-malunya terlihat** -sensual-** manis. Tahan Chanyeol, tahan.

Sring.

Meski sekilas, Chanyeol dapat melihat kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kunci bergaya klasik yang dipakai Kyungsoo sebelum gadis itu membelakanginya dan kembali ke mejanya. Masih dengan pipi hingga telinga yang memerah hingga membuat teman sebangkunya kini memegang kening Kyungsoo.

"Kunci? Sepertinya aku penah melihatnya."

Chanyeol masih menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang kini mengobrol dengan Yixing, teman sebangkunya. Namun kali ini pikirannya tak lagi fokus pada Kyungsoo **–atau tubuh mungil dengan payudara kenyal dan besar berbalut bra abu-abu- **tetapi pada liontin kunci milik gadis itu. Ia yakin pernah melihat liontin persis yang dipakai Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Testosteron, berhenti menambahkan kalimatku.

Dan kalau ia tidak salah, Kyungsoo bilang ia ingat luka Chanyeol yang infeksi saat SMP dulu. Tampar Chanyeol! Wanita pujaannya memperhatikan dia. Rasanya kepalanya ringan dan perutnya geli. Ia memasang cengiran lebar dan raut wajah bodohnya. _Kyungsoo effect _benar-benar luar biasa.

oOo

Zfuchsia, presents :

**Damn! Seriously?!**

**Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan dan lainnya.**

Chanyeol yang masih remaja dengan gejolak hormonnya. Dan janjinya dengan seseorang, cinta pertamanya.

oOo

"_Ini, kuberikan padamu". "Apa ini?". "Ini kunci dan lubang kuncinya. Aku akan memegang kunci dan kamu memegang lubang kuncinya. Saat kita besar dan bertemu lagi, kita buka lubang kuncinya lalu kita menikah". "Ne! Kita akan menikah!"_

oOo

Namun dalam sekejap Chanyeol memegang lehernya. Seharusnya ia memakainya! Chanyeol panik setengah mati saat menyadari lehernya kosong tanpa kalung rantai berliontin aneh dengan keyhole di tengahnya. Ia sudah melupakan euforia _Kyungsoo effect_-nya. Dan detik itu juga ia berteriak memaki Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki kelas dengan takoyaki di tangannya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Dasar monyet sialan! Gara-gara kamu sekarang kalungku hilang! Argh Monyet idiot!". "Apa!? Seenaknya saja kamu menyebutku begitu!". "Kalungku hilang dan kamu harus tanggung jawab!". "Loh? Kecubung rawa! Apa maksudmu hah?".

Chanyeol baru saja menggulung lengan bajunya dan menghampiri Baekhyun andai saja Suho, ketua kelasnya tidak menahannya. Dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya lalu berkedip beberapa kali. Efek kaget mungkin

"Sabar Chanyeol, sabar nak!"

oOo

"Ehem". Suho mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi kalungmu hilang saat Baekhyun maksudku menendang-ah maskudnya terjatuh menimpamu tadi pagi?". Suho mengkeret dan mengganti kalimatnya saat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Chanyeol berdecih. "Iya. Dan aku yakin kalungku jatuh saat itu juga!"

"Apa-apaan sih? Cowok kok mau menangis cuma karena kalungnya hilang." Baekhyun mencibir dan meletakkan kakinya di meja tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan dirinya.

Suho meringis, sepertinya diskusi ini akan alot. "Aku tidak menangis dasar kera hutan. Hanya saja itu benda penting. Maksudku, itu adalah liontin dari cinta pertamaku 10 tahun lalu. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya".

"Kenapa juga aku harus membantumu?". "Yah! Hidungku ini mimisan selama 2jam! Belum lagi wajahku babak belur! Kamu bahkan belum tanggung jawab untuk –". "Oke, aku salah! Sial, kamu berisik banget sih. Aku mau bantu kamu tapi ada syaratnya!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dengan kesal. Sungguh, Byun Baekhyun takkan masuk daftar wanita yang akan Chanyeol tiduri meski di masa depan gadis monyet itu lebih seksi dari Miranda Kerr atau Kim Kardashian. Seksi itu bukan kata untuk monyet ganas sepertinya.

"Apa syaratnya?". "Aku akan membantumu mencari kalungmu tapi jangan pernah berbicara padaku! Aku malu kalau ketahuan berteman dengan pantat panci sepertimu.". "Oke"

Suho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tidak sia-sia ia belajar teknik negosiasi sebelum jadi ketua kelas. Dan Chanyeol mendengus sebal karenanya. Sempat-sempatnya si pendek itu.

oOo

"Aku menyeraaaaah!".

Chanyeol mau tak mau harus menutup telinganya begitu Baekhyun menjerit didekatnya sambil mencabut asal rumput tak bersalah didepannya.

"Monyet krempeng. Tidak bisakah kamu diam?". "Jangan berbicara padaku Park Chanyeol. Ingat perjanjian kita.". Dan Chanyeol mendengus.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga telentang di rerumputan. Wajahnya dibuat sefrustasi mungkin.

"Sudah seminggu lebih dan tidak ada yang ditemukan. Huhuhu. Aku malu terjebak dengan tiang bertelinga gajah seperti kamu huhuhu. Sudah lupakan saja kalungmu! Hiks. Cowok macam apa sih kamu masih ingat janji 10 tahun lebih. Bahkan cinta pertamamu belum tentu ingat janji kalian". Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Hiks, ini sudah sore dan hampir gelap. Harusnya aku sedang menonton tv dirumah!". Dan baekhyun terus berceloteh mengeluh dengan ekspresi menyedihkannya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam dan berbicara dengan tenang. "Baekhyun, diam. Bantu aku mencari kalungku dan tutup mulutmu".

Namun nada bicara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersulut emosinya. "Apa?! Kamu menyuruhku menutup mulut? Kamu tidak berhak sama sekali untuk melarangku berbicara.".

"Kalau begitu tutup mulut cerewetmu itu dan pulang saja!". Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun dengan kasar. Nafasnya memburu.

Baekhyun membatu, perempuan mungil itu menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol yang memakinya dengan amat kasar. Tatapannya terluka. "Baik! Aku pulang duluan! Cari saja kalungmu sampai kiamat! Tiang sialan!"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tahu ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Demi Tuhan ia juga lelah sama seperti Baekhyun. Apalagi pada jam olahraga tadi ia harus bolak balik ke lantai 5 untuk mengambil peralatan olahraga di gudang atas. Tapi liontinnya itu sangat penting baginya. Terlalu penting untuk sekedar menunggu.

oOo

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang masih meraba-raba rumput di halaman sekolah mereka. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tega melihat laki-laki yang ia suka terus menerus menyiksa dirinya dengan mencari benda yang tak kunjung ketemu. Musim panas di kota mereka kali ini sangat menyiksa.

"Hei". "Aw! Yixing!"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tahu Yixing yang menempelkan botol minuman dingin ke pipinya. Yixing itu diam-diam iseng.

Yixing memberikan 2 buah botol minuman dingin ke tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ini untuk apa?". "Berikan pada Chanyeol. Sebelum dia dehidrasi".

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Wajah mungil dan pipinya yang agak tembem memerah parah. Kyungsoo ingin mengubur diri rasanya. Apakah raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia menyukai Chanyeol. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk malu. Meski mereka dekat, tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakan _love life _nya pada siapapun termasuk Yixing. Kalau begitu, apakah Chanyeol juga tahu? Kyungsoo akan benar-benar malu kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Kyung. Dekati Chanyeol". "Heh?". "Kamu sudah lama suka padanya kan? Kalau kamu diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. 4 bulan lagi kita lulus"

Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Meresapi ucapan Yixing. Yixing tersenyum penuh arti dan berjalan meninggalkan teman mungilnya. "Aku harus menemui Mr Kris di kantor guru"

oOo

Chanyeol menidurkan tubuhnya di rumput sekitarnya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah akibat terus-terusan _lembur_ untuk menemukan kalung berharganya. Dan beberapa hari ini ia memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun. Apa cinta pertamanya masih mengingat janji mereka? Apa ia masih memegang kunci liontinnya ini? Karena ia sendiri pun kini sudah lupa dengan wajah ataupun nama gadis cinta pertamanya itu.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya sembari membetulkan posisi roknya yang tertiup angin. Dalam sekejap Chanyeol itu pun duduk, masih kaget.

"K-kyungsoo? Ada apa kemari?"

Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa karena Chanyeol terlihat tidak nyaman dengan ia berada disini. Namun gadis itu tetap tersenyum manis. Chanyeol bersumpah Kyungsoo sangat **-seksi-** dengan senyuman itu. **Rasanya ia ingin melempar Kyungsoo ke ranjang sekarang juga, merobek pakaian dan celana dalam putihnya hari ini lalu menggagahi-**diam, hormon sialan.

"Ini". Chanyeol menerima botol minuman dari Kyungsoo dan menatap gadis itu dan botolnya berkali-kali. _Clueless_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Tanpa sadar raut wajah bodohnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa, dan Chanyeol menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kamu sudah bekerja keras. Minumlah, Chanyeol". "A-ah terima kasih"

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Gugup secara bersamaan. Chanyeol membuka botolnya dan meminum setengah isinya langsung. Berduaan dengan Kyungsoo dalamseragam musim panasnya benar-benar **–berkah-** cobaan. Pahanya terekspos, celana dalam putihnya kadang terlihat, belum lagi seragam sailor yang persis tokoh anime 17+ yang ia tonton semalam.

"Baekhyun bilang ia sudah menemukan kalungmu". Kyungsoo meremas rok di pahanya. Ia gugup setengah mati. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia berduaan dengan Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Apa?!". Chanyeol menyemburkan minumannya.

"Pelan-pelan Chanyeol. Aku bertemu Baekhyun saat akan kesini. Dia bilang mencarimu karna kalungmu sudah ia temukan. Kamu tahu? Ia masih mencari kalungmu meski dia bilang tidak akan mencarinya lagi. Baekhyun itu manis". Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

Manis apanya, kamu jauh lebih manis Kyungsoo! Chanyeol menjerit dalam hati. Namun baru saja ia hendak bicara, sebuah benda keras menghantam jidatnya sampai ia terlempar ke belakang. Disusul suara cempreng Baekhyun.

"PARK CHANYEOL!", Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sambil menyengir. Kyungsoo mendekati Chanyeol dan membantunya berdiri.

"Monyet sialan! Sudah bosan hidup?!". Chanyeol bersumpah akan menguliti baekhyun hidup-hidup lalu merebusnya di air mendidih.

"Maaf saja ya. Tapi aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati". "Asdfghjkl". "Itu kalungmu". "Apa?". "Yang tadi kulemparkan, itu kalungmu kan?"

Chanyeol meringis, kalau saja tidak ada Kyungsoo yang ia suka,** -dalam mode super seksi-** ia pasti sudah akan menghajar monyet tengik itu. Laki-laki itu meraba rumput di sisi kanannya dan menemukan kalung dengan liontin yang bersinar. Matanya membulat.

"Benar kan? Hahaha, kau harus berterimakasih padaku. Hei aku mencarinya susah payah loh. Tanyakan saja pada Kyungsoo, iya kan Kyungsoo?", Baekhyun menyombongkan dirinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapinya.

Chanyeol terdiam, kehilangan kata-kata begitu menemukan kalungnya. Janjinya pada cinta pertamanya 10 tahun lalu kini kembali. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh arti sambil menggenggam erat kalungnya.

"Terimakasih ya, Baekhyun.". "A-apa-apaan sih? Segala mengucapkan terimakasih. Dasar cowok lembek. Melankolis"

Baekhyun salah tingkah, pipinya sedikit memerah. Dan Chanyeol mau tak mau harus menyetujui kalimat Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Baekhyun itu manis meski sepertinya harus kiamat lagi sebelum dia manis seperti ini lagi. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo jauh lebih manis! Astaga.

"D-dan, aku ingin meminta maaf". "Apa? Soal apa?". "Soal perempuan yang kamu suka. Suho bi-ah maksudku kamu pasti tersinggung saat aku mengejekmu soal cinta pertamamu itu". "Oh, itu.". "Sudah ya. Aku duluan Kyungsoo. Eh toge juga."

Sesudahnya Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dengan buru-buru. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk kepalanya. Seharusnya ia minta maaf dengan baik. Huhu. Baekhyun meringis. Ia tidak pandai mengungkapkan pikirannya dengan kata-kata.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat interaksi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia merasa keduanya sangat cocok bila disatukan.

"Kenapa tertawa?". "Hee?! T-tidak ada apa-apa". "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kamu tertawa, Kyungsoo?". "E-eh itu. Aku Cuma berpikir kamu hebat". "Hah?". "I-iya, karena kamu tetap memegang janji 10 tahun yang lalu. Gadis yang kamu sukai juga pasti memegang janji kalian"

Kyungsoo tersedak ucapannya sendiri. Kenapa ia menyuarakan pikirannya?! Kyungsoo meringis sambil diam-diam menggenggam erat kalung dengan liontin kunci miliknya. Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia penasaran apakah kuncinya adalah pasangan liontin lubang kunci milik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya pusing dan berputar saking malunya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo. Aku sendiri sekarang tidak yakin apakah cinta pertamaku masih mengingatku. Baekhyun benar. Itu kan sudah lama sekali", Chanyeol tertawa. Dan Kyungsoo meringis. Gadis itu pun kembali menyimpan kuncinya di saku roknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar, sudah lama sekali.

oOo

Chapter 2 is up. Kubuat langsung sebagai hadiah karena review yang menembus angka 29. Anyway, Ff ini gak akan panjang. Mungkin 3-5 chapter, khawatir aku muak karena terlalu sering menceritakan imajinasiku pada kalian.

Next chapter aku posting dengan syarat minimal 30 review di chapter ini. Aku memaksa, aku ingin membiasakan semua reader menghargai karya tiap-tiap penulis di fandom screenplay ini. Untuk apa **'kami'** menulis jika tidak ada yang membaca dan memberi komentar?

Aku sendiri sedang 'memaksa' diriku sendiri sebagai reader untuk memberi review di tiap chapter pada semua cerita yang kubaca. Meski dengan guest karna malas login. Sulit karea belum biasa.

oOo

**This chapter is dedicated to :**

**Anaknya Chansoo, Guest1, Guest2, kyungie love, Han Dalgi, kyungchu, chemistry4, guest3, kang seul kyon, kyungchan, park chansoo, kyungie baby, chansoo hardship, yuna park, exo L, cute, , anastasoo, cute baeksoo, akuchan, squid hunnie,kyungchan, han byeol267, Megumitwister, park chanchan, Youngieee, i love yeol.**

oOo

FAQ

Q : Pairnya siapa?

A : Belum diputuskan. Tergantung mood nanti. Jangan berharap dulu karena cerita ini bisa jungkir balik. Yang penting nyaman /?

Q : Ada Kris?

A : Ada. Yang lain juga menyusul.

Q : Kakak RP juga? Xxxxx bukan?

A : Ya. Dan aku tak ingat, akunku sudah terlalu banyak yang disable.

Q : Adiknya Chanyeol siapa?

A : Nanti dateng. Gak mungkin dia durhaka terus sama ceye.

Q : kenapa rate-nya T bukan M?

A : karna belum ada rencana buat adegan tusuk tusukan anu atau tidur meniduri. Rencana awal masukin ke rate M karena kalimat yang vulgar, bukan karena ada adegan tidur meniduri.


	3. Chapter 3 : Cuma pura-pura

"Mari makaaan!"

Baekhyun membuka kotak bento bersusun tiga miliknya didepan Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Dan isi kotak bento Baekhyun benar-benar membuat kedua gadis itu terdiam. Yixing dengan pandangan tak percayanya sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kagum.

"Telur ikan"

"Foie Gras"

"Truffle"

"Lobster'

"Lumpia sirip ikan hiu"

"Bulu babi goreng"

"dan steak filet mignon"

Yixing mengabsen seluruh isi bento makanan Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Harga seluruh makanan bento Baekhyun bisa saja hampir setara dengan biaya hidup di Seoul selama setahun untuk 1 orang. Belum ditambah dengan peralatan makan khusus untuk kaviar-nya yang bisa mencapai 120 US$.

"Gak nyangka ya. Kamu tajir juga".

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Yixing. Sedangkan Baekhyun membatu.

Kyungsoo yang masih kelewat kagum menyuarakan rasa penasarannya. "Eum, Baekhyun? Keluargamu kerja apa?".

Baekhyun makin membatu. Sedetik kemudian gadis berambut coklat itu pun tertawa garing.

"Ahahahaha! C-c-c-Cuma keluarga biasa kok!". "Aku benar-benar enggak menyangka loh". "S-sudah kubilang bukan begitu. Ahahaha.."

Baekhyun menggigit garpu makannya dan berpikir. 'Bento makananku tidak normal, ya?'

"Oiya Yixing-ssi". "Panggil saja aku Yixing, Baek".

Yixing tersenyum dan Baekhyun tersentak. "Boleh? Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Baekhyun!". "Daritadi kan juga kupanggil begitu". "Eh?".

Baekhyun terdiam seraya berpikir lalu tersenyum amat lebar. Ia pikir akan sulit baginya berteman di MID. Tapi nyatanya ia sudah memiliki teman dekat, mau tidak mau hatinya menghangat.

Zfuchsia, presents :

**Damn! Seriously?!**

**Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing dan lainnya.**

.

Chanyeol yang masih remaja dengan gejolak hormonnya. Dan janjinya dengan seseorang, cinta pertamanya.

oOo

"Siapa yang bernama Yixing Zhang?", salah satu staf administrasi MID highschool menyela kelas yang riuh karena suara obrolan seluruh anak kelas. Chanyeol dan Suho yang juga masih menghabiskan makan siang masing-masing mau tak mau ikut kepo. Lelaki kekinian. Kyungsoo itu polos, jadi Chanyeol harus lebih peka. Catat!

Yixing berdiri. "Maaf, itu saya"

Staf laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Yixing, kamu dipanggil Mr Kris di ruangannya".

"Ah, baik. Terimakasih pak".

Yixing membungkukkan kepalanya sopan lalu membereskan kotak bentonya yang masih sisa sedikit. Perempuan yang menurut Chanyeol sedikit perfeksionis **–dan kemungkinan lebih berisi dengan ukuran dada 36B- **itu pun pamitan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tapi bagi Chanyeol tetap saja Kyungsoo jauh lebih sempurna meski begitu.

Yixing itu sangat sopan bahkan pada temannya. Chanyeol kadang heran bagaimana bisa Yixing begitu tenang seperti itu. Bagi Chanyeol, Yixing seperti sosok ibu di kelasnya dan 24 temannya yang lain adalah anaknya. Ah tidak, Kyungsoo lebih pas jadi istrinya daripada saudaranya. Mau tak mau wajah Chanyeol tersedak kecil karena pikirannya sendiri. _Hormones, please._

Yixing berjalan melewati meja Chanyeol dan Suho yang memang dekat pintu. "Hei Chanyeol, Suho".

Suho membalas sapaan Yixing sedang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ringan. Yixing kadang kelewat ramah menurut Chanyeol, kalau ada yang jadi kekasihnya semoga saja bukan yang posesif, pasti kerepotan. Kenapa Chanyeol malah memikirkan gadis lain! Tuhan sadarkan aku!

Suho mengernyit melihat Chanyeol yang menggelengkan kepalanya seperti kerasukan. "Yeol? Kau masih waras kan?". "Hah?".

Suho baru akan memukul keras kepala Chanyeol supaya laki-laki kelebihan kalsium itu normal sebelum suara lain menyela. "Boleh aku disini?". "Sehun?".

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Teman sekelas mereka dari kelas satu ini memang agak jarang bicara. Sehun bicara duluan saja Suho kadang sudah syukur.

"Hahaha, sini sini come to Suho _daddy_". Suho cengir-cengir seperti om-om. Chanyeol mendadak mual. Tapi Sehun sepertinya kebal, dia dengan tenang duduk di bangku yang memang sisa 1 di deretan itu.

Namun di detik berikutnya ketiga laki-laki ABG itu harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"HUWEEE! Ma-maafkan aku Kyungsoo!".

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, pasti si monyet hiperaktif itu lagi. Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya dengan malas sebelum akhirnya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Berisik. Ah, tapi entah kenapa kepalanya sejuk melihat gadis bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam itu. Hari ini pun Kyungsoo tetap seksi! Oh Tuhan, Aku bersyukur masih bisa melihat keseksian Kyungsoo hari ini~

"Akan kucuci sumpitmu Kyung!". "E-eh? Tidak usah Baekki. Aku bisa pinjam sumpit Yixing kook".

Kyungsoo tersenyum tidak enak karena Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Gadis mungil itu baru saja akan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk sebelum tanpa persetujuan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berlari dengan membawa sumpit Kyungsoo yang tadi ia jatuhkan di lantai.

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak saat Baekhyun melewati meja mereka. "Eh? Aroma baekhyun, sepertinya aku kenal parfumnya"

"Yo! Semangat Baekhyun!". Suho menimpali lalu tertawa cekikikan, ketua kelasnya ini kadang suka nyeletuk tidak jelas. Mau tak mau Chanyeol ikut tertawa karena celetukan Suho. Meski dalam hati Chanyeol masih memikirkan aroma Baekhyun.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mencium aroma seperti itu ya? Tapi kapan?'.

Namun lamunan Chanyeol terhenti saat teman sekelasnya ada yang menyeletuk disusul dengan sahutan heboh lainnya. Kenapa semua jadi berisik sih?!

"Whut!? WOAH! I-itu kotak bento Baekhyun? Susun tiga?!"

Hah? _What the-?!_

oOo

Chanyeol membuka pintu geser di rumahnya yang bergaya tradisional jepang lalu melepas sepatunya dengan malas. "Aku pulaaaang"

Berkat sikap aneh Baekhyun yang membantunya mencari liontin, mau tak mau ia kepikiran kadang gorila satu itu. Kadang! Ia masih waras dan masih terlalu memuja Kyungsoo, malaikatnya.

'Omong-omong, aroma Baekhyun waktu itu. Sepertinya aku pernah menciumnya. Tapi dimana ya? Kapan?'

"Eh, Chanyeol!". "Iya kek". "Masuklah ke ruang tengah. Aku dan ayahmu ingin membicarakan sesuatu". "Hah?"

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki ruang tengah rumah mereka namun langsung membatu begitu melihat ruang tengah keluarganya kini gelap. Belum lagi dengan adanya patung-patung tengu yang ia yakini masih baru berada di pojokan. Kan seram!

Kakek Chanyeol menatap tajam bawahannya yang berjaga di ruangan tersebut. "Sudah kubilang aku akan bicara kan"

Yakuza yang merupakan tangan-tangan kepercayaan klan Park pun mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari ruangan, memberikan privasi untuk dua petinggi klan tersebut dengan calon pewaris klan mereka.

"Chanyeol". "Iya, ayah". "Kamu pasti sudah tahu kan tentang konflik dengan mafia akhir-akhir ini".

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tahu. Gara-gara itu dia harus pulang pergi dengan pengawal yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang normal. Cobaan.

"Sebenarnya tak lama lagi konflik itu akan berubah menjadi perang habis-habisan tanpa akhir. Kamu tahu tidak semua anggota kita dapat kita kendalikan saat terluka"

Kakek Chanyeol mengeratkan rahangnya, ekspresinya mengeras. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung berdiri saking terkejutnya. Ia belum tahu fakta ini.

"Kakek bercanda?". Chanyeol menahan nafas, namun gelengan kepala kakek dan ayahnya membuat kakinya lemas.

Ayahnya menghembuskan nafas berat. "Tapi kita beruntung. Kepala mafia Bee Hive adalah teman lamaku dan kudengar ia mempunyai anak perempuan yang seumuran denganmu nak".

"Jadi, Chanyeol. Kami berencana menjodohkan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih".

Chanyeol melongo. "Haaaah?!"

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Tentu saja ini pura-pura. Jika 2 ahli waris keluarga mafia Bee Hive dan Yakuza Klan Park pacaran, anak buah kita pasti 'nurut dan tidak berani saling angkat senjata". Jleb.

"Kita membicarakan banyak nyawa sekarang". Jleb.

"Apalagi kamu juga tidak punya pacar sekarang". Jleb.

"Chanyeol mana pernah punya pacar, ayah.". Jleb jleb. Ayah Chanyeol itu kadang kurang ajar juga.

Kakek dan ayah Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. Chanyeol sendiri pundung dan mengangguk lemas.

"Nah, kalau begitu, sekarang. Silakan masuk.". "E-eh? Dia sudah datang?"

Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya dan menelan ludah. Dia mengantisipasi siapapun yang akan muncul dari balik pintu geser itu. Pikirannya menerawang. 'Yah baiklah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula cuma pura-pura kan. Cuma beberapa hari, pasti baik-baik saja'

"_Tidak tidak! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dad!". "Tapi grand-mère bilang calon kekasihmu itu ganteng kok". "Tapi selera grand-mère dan aku kan berbeda daddy!"._

Suara ribut-ribut di balik pintu ruang tengahnya membuat Chanyeol terdiam kaku. Suara cempreng itu.. Chanyeol sepertinya mengenalnya.

"Dan gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganmu adalah Byun Baekhyun".

"KAMU!"

Saat pintu terbuka dan ada Baekhyun si murid pindahan di kelasnya, Chanyeol merasa hidupnya akan berakhir sekarang juga. Sekarang semua keanehan Baekhyun terasa jelas. Rambutnya yang coklat dengan logat perancis yang kental, sikapnya yang beringas, kepindahannya yang mendadak menjelang ujian nasional dan bento makanannya yang tidak normal. Dan terakhir, aroma Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru sadar kalau aroma Baekhyun itu mirip aroma bubuk mesiu.

"Dan mulai besok hingga 3 tahun kedepan dia akan menjadi kekasihmu, nak".

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dengan lututnya di saat bersamaan. Dengan wajah membiru dan ekspresi mengenaskan.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menunjuk, masih dengan wajah yang membiru.

"K-kamu pewaris yakuza klan Park?!"

"Kamu putri keluarga mafia?!"

Pertanyaan retoris. Keduanya membeku di tempat. Tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergetar. Kiamat sudah bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, sepertinya laki-laki kelebihan hormon itu salah makan saat makan siang tadi.

oOo

"KYAAAAA!"

Baekhyun refleks menjerit kaget begitu suara ledakan dan jeritan terdegar dari luar rumah Chanyeol yang luas. Tak lama kemudian pengawal Chanyeol mengabarkan kalau sedang pertarungan klan Park dan mafia Bee Hive pimpinan ayahnya.

Baekhyun menjerit begitu ada ledakan lagi disusul dengan suara retakan di atap rumah Chanyeol. Dan dengan tenaga penuh, Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang masih tidak berdaya setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya akibat keracunan.

"Pantat panci! Ayo keluar!". "A-apa?!". "Kita harus melerai merekaaaa!"

Chanyeol menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Demi celana dalam Miyabi! Tidak bisakah anak monyet itu bicara pelan-pelan?!

"Aku tidak tahan lagi! Ayo berpura-pura jadi kekasih!"

"What the fuck?!"

oOo

Chanyeol membanting kepalanya agak keras ke mejanya. Wajahnya pucat, entah rohnya dimana sekarang. Laki-laki itu melirik kursi Baekhyun. Kondisi gadis itu tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Lingkaran hitam di mata dan mulut berbusa. Itu efek kejadian semalam? Atau mungkin Baekhyun keracunan. Chanyeol tak benar-benar peduli.

"Kyaa!". "Cowok cantik! Yaampun dia mirip member EXO!". "Lihat! Dia melihatku tadi astaga!". "Bunuh aku bunuh! OMG!".

Dan disusul jeritan-jeritan heboh lainnya. Chanyeol mengerang, demi Tuhan dia sedang menghadapi hari terburuknya. Dia juga sebenarnya ingin membunuh...siapa itu tadi yang mau dibunuh?

"Ukh", Chanyeol sedikit mengeluh saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Pegal juga. Laki-laki tinggi itu melirik bangku Sehun yang kosong. Dasar bocah sialan. Padahal dia baru mau meminta Sehun memijit bahunya, gitu-gitu Sehun sering memijit kaki anak kelasnya yang masuk di tim futsal. Kasarnya ya semacam tukang pijit senior anak futsal.

"Princess Baekhyun!"

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelasnya dibanting. Baekhyun dengan nyawanya masih entah kemana hanya terdiam dengan wajah hidup enggan mati ogah menanggapi kegaduhan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh ringkihnya dipeluk dan diguncang-guncangkan dengan kuat oleh laki-laki dengan seragam MID highschool yang masih kinclong.

"Princess!".

Chanyeol menebak itu anak baru (lagi). Demi Tuhan dia sama berisiknya dengan anak monyet satu itu. Kenapa sekolahnya tidak menerima murid normal saja. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya ke mejanya. Menangisi nasibnya yang sebegitu sial. Kenapa di tahun terakhir SMA-nya malah ia mendapat cobaan sebesar ini. Anak monyet bernama Baekhyun saja sudah jadi neraka.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun menyipitkan alisnya. Menatap aneh Laki-laki yang memeluknya, menelitinya dari atas ke bawah.

"LUHAN?!"

"Princess! Aku merindukanmu!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Luhan oleh Baekhyun itu hanya tersenyum amat sangat lebar lalu menerjang tubuh Baekhyun yang tak kalah mungil dari Kyungsoo hingga keduanya jatuh terjungkal ke belakang dan seluruh isi tas Baekhyun berantakan. Entah apa pikiran laki-laki cantik itu. Chanyeol mengumpat lalu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tuhan, bunuh saja akuu. Laki-laki itu meratap dalam hati.

"Baekhyun!"

Suara panik Kyungsoo dan Yixing menyusul setelah bunyi benturan tubuh Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ah, Chanyeol menyengir. Suara Kyungsoo saat berteriak merdu sekali. Bagaimana kalau nanti Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya. Chanyeol rasanya akan mati bahagia Tuhan.

CRING.

Namun fokus Chanyeol tidak lagi pada suara Kyungsoonya, melainkan pada kunci unik dengan ornamen klasik yang terlempar hingga mengenai kakinya. Kunci.

Chanyeol membeku di tempat, ia merasa kenal dengan kunci itu. Seketika itu juga ia teringat dengan liontinnya yang berbentuk lubang kunci.

**oOo**

Thanks buat yang review. Late update guys. Sibuk real, I'm so sorry. Apapun pairingnya, tolong nikmatin aja lah ya. Aku udah bilang juga kan kalo aku sendiri belum tau mau pairing akhirnya siapa karena saya suka interaksi Chanyeol sama siapapun. Haha. He's damn cute with everyone.

Gimana cerita ini bakal berakhir juga belum kepikiran. Wks. Yang penting di chapter 4 atau 5 end. Aku gak mau ada tekanan karna ini harus sama itu atau dia harus sama dia. Yang penting ada interaksi pairing yang ditulis di summary dalam fic ini. Meski menurutku itu udah spoiler banget.

Saya menulis untuk memuaskan hasrat berimajinasi saya. Just enjoy it and review

/kedipin satu-satu/ dan, TGIF!

oOo

This chapter is dedicated to :

**Mrs. Venus; PCY love; xxx; idk; DINA; fckeo; kyungkyung; MegumiTwister; ; ; biibaek; freelancxr; kissuyeolchan; 1yeol; luvchansoo; akuchan; kyungsoo bias; Guest; Youngieee; sebut saja mawar; kyungchu; park kyungchan; kyungie baby; baeksoo cute; Han Dalgi; Ginnyeh; BAeKSOo; yuna park; anaknya chansoo; Chanyeolli; chemistry4; Sooie; krungy**


End file.
